


Drenched

by AllyUnabridged



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Caught in the Rain sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: Mamoru comforts Usagi after she is caught in a rainstorm.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! For Smutember 2020 Week 3, I chose to write "Caught in the Rain" as well as "established relationship." I hope that you will enjoy this post-Stars, post-high school aged up Usagi and Mamoru. And this week is very much a lemon, so please only read if you are of age. And as always, please remember reviews are love! ;-)
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta, Ninjette-Twitch, for her efforts. Any mistakes are my own!
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters and settings in no way owned by me, and I am not attempting to make money off of it.

Lightning flashed as rain beat against the windows, followed by a boom that nearly shook the apartment building. Mamoru looked up, a frown in his dark blue eyes. Then he shook his head. There was no way she would be out in this; she would wait until the storm passed. He sighed, his frown deepening. He hoped the storm wouldn't last so long that she wouldn't make it at all.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than he heard a frantic pounding on his door. Mamoru jumped up, thick book falling from his lap onto the hardwood floor with a thud that could barely be heard over the rain as well as the cacophony at his door. He ran into his genkan and threw open the door. Within seconds he found himself holding an armful of soaking, sobbing blonde.

"Mamo-chan!" she wailed, teeth chattering.

"Usako! Why didn't you stay home?" He pulled her inside as he fussed, closing the door behind them.

"I was out with Rei and Makoto."

Usagi clutched his waist with frantic fingers as she buried her face into his black shirt. He smoothed back the strands of wet hair clinging to her forehead and pressed a kiss to her damp skin, his other hand rubbing her back in circular motions.

"We should get you dried off. And I can make you a cup of hot chocolate. That would help, wouldn't it?" Mamoru murmured as he started to lead her away from the door.

"O-okay." Her whimper tore at his heart.

Mamoru managed to peel her away long enough to help her slide off her water-logged shoes and socks. Just as he was about to help her into her fuzzy pink house slippers, another flash of lightning washed the genkan and living room in white light, followed by thunder that barely drowned out the yelp Usagi let out right next to his ear as she threw her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder.

Off-balance, Mamoru was grateful for his quick reflexes as he managed to scoop up the slippers and Usagi in one go. He stood and carried his bedraggled fiance into the living room. With Usagi still latched on with all of her not-inconsiderable strength, he made his way down the hall to the closet where he stored linens.

"Usako, I need to put you down so that I can get us some towels."

She let out little hiccuping sobs and clenched him tighter for a few seconds before nodding and sliding down. He did his best to ignore the sensation of her curves moving against him; now was not the time, he scolded himself. Instead, his hands now free after setting down the slippers as well, he opened the closet and rummaged through it, pulling out three fluffy gray towels.

Mamoru wrapped one around Usagi's shoulders as she sniffled, carefully pulling up the long ponytails trailing down from sadly misshapen buns on either side of her head so that they wouldn't get caught underneath. He set the other towels on the ground for a moment as he began to chafe the towel gently along her arms and back.

"We need to get you into something dry," he decided out loud. She nodded and offered him a small smile, not nearly the grin he was so used to.

"C'mon." He gathered up the extra towels and her slippers before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, guiding her toward his bedroom.

Usagi leaned into the heat of his body, and he felt her shiver against him. He wasn't sure if it was from the chilly air of his apartment or the ordeal she'd just been through, running through a thunderstorm of all things. He knew her fears as well as his own these days. Her reactions told him she was just as terrified of thunderstorms as always.

Once in his bedroom, he let go of her, dropped the towels on the bed and slippers on the floor, and began to pull items from his drawers. Some of her clothes were here; that was inevitable these days. But he thought she'd find some comfort in wearing something of his, so in addition to her underwear and a pair of leggings, he selected one of his button down shirts, the kind she liked to dress in on lazy Sunday mornings when, for once, she didn't have a class and he wasn't pulling a shift at the hospital. He spread the clothes on the chair near his bed and then turned back to Usagi.

Even bedraggled as she was, with rivulets of water still trickling down her cheeks and neck from her hair, she looked gorgeous to him. Her wide blue eyes were full of trust and love, emotions he still found difficult to believe were directed his way. He took the few steps to cross the room to her, gathering up a second towel along the way.

"Let's get your hair dried a little so it won't soak the fresh clothes," he murmured, running soothing hands over her head. She nodded and tried to smile, although it dropped quickly when the room lit up with a flash from the partially closed blinds, and she jumped at another crack of thunder, this one thankfully much shorter.

Mamoru picked up one tail of hair and wrapped the towel around it at the top, squeezing. The terry cloth fabric caught most of the water, but a few drops ran down her hair and splattered on the wood floor. He ignored that and kept going until that side of her hair was just damp, not saturated in water. He repeated his actions on the other side of her hair as quickly yet gently as he could. She didn't complain that he was pulling, so he hoped he was doing a good job.

"Okay, it's not too bad now. Why don't you get dressed?"

Mamoru moved to leave, but Usagi's hand dropped one side of the towel covering her and shot out, catching his wrist. At that same moment a brighter flash of light highlighted them both.

"Please don't go!" she squealed over the next, longer period of thunder that shook the air, this one several seconds after the lightning.

Mamoru was torn. He'd seen her naked before, of course. She'd spent the night plenty of times over the years they'd been together. But he wanted to focus on taking care of her, not letting his libido get carried away. On the other hand, she was begging him to stay.

With a deep breath, he nodded and pried his fingers loose. "Of course. Do you need help?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. Just be here with me?"

He could do that. Mamoru moved over to the window to give her room to maneuver around his bedroom. He tried to ignore the sound of the heavy towel around her shoulders falling to the floor, but he was weak and so peaked over. Her sunny yellow top and pink skirt were plastered against every curve he knew so well, and the thin fabric more than hinted at the lacy bra and underwear underneath. His breath caught in his throat and he wrenched his head back around, trying to pay more attention to the storm outside than his stunning fiancé and her body.

Now was not the time, he scolded himself despite the way his body had hardened. He heard rustling and more soaked cloth slapping against the hardwood as it dropped from her fingers. His hands clenched into fists as he restrained himself from turning around again.

Another slap of wet fabric on wood caused him to flinch. However, at that same moment light flared in the room. Before he could turn to check on Usagi, he felt her crash into his back. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he felt her whole body flinch at the boom less than half a minute later. She held him so tightly he almost couldn't turn around, although somehow he managed it, gathering her into his arms and trying not to think about the fact that she was currently covered only in strategically placed lacy white or how her skin felt against his palms.

"It's okay, Usako. The storm's passing. Did you hear how much longer it took for that last thunderclap to sound after the lightning?"

Mamoru figured his best bet was to distract her so that she'd start moving again and finish changing into the dry clothes waiting for her. He let out a sigh of relief when she nodded into his chest, although looking down he saw her eyes were still scrunched tightly closed. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he continued.

"The more time between lightning and thunder, the farther away from us the storm is. That means soon we shouldn't be able to hear the lightning at all."

That was an exaggeration, of course. It would probably still be a good half hour before the storm let up that much, but he wasn't going to tell Usagi that. Instead, he forgave himself that little white lie. After all, if he could get her dressed and drinking hot chocolate, she probably wouldn't notice the receding thunder nearly as much. He had his reward when she lifted her head and opened her eyes, now full of hope.

"Really?"

Mamoru nodded. "Really."

Her smile blinded him more than any lightning ever could. She stretched up and pressed her lips to his. At first it was a simple kiss, the kind they'd often exchanged, full of affection and happiness but little else. He wasn't sure which one of them moved to deepen it, heat springing up between them, but he was helpless against the waves of desire that crashed into him as the kiss grew frantic with need. Hers or his, he wasn't sure, which was often enough the case.

He let his hands roam over her back when he felt hers go to the buttons of his shirt, making quick work of unbuttoning each one. Meanwhile, he moved his mouth away from hers only to place worshipful kisses along her jaw, under her ear where he elicited a breathy giggle and squirm that delighted him, and along her shoulder before making his way back up to her lips. Her head was thrown back, eyes hooded, and he realized that this was taking her mind entirely off the storm. With that added bonus, he threw himself into distracting her with complete and utter abandon.

Picking her up, he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down, climbing in next to her a moment later. He kept his eyes on hers as he ran his hands over her stomach, feeling the muscles there clench as she drew in a ragged breath he could barely hear over the rain. His mouth followed his hands, peppering kisses on the skin next to her navel, just under the swell of her breast along one side, back down the other side to the dip above the waistband of her panties. When even that didn't feel like enough, he ran his tongue along the same muscles his fingers had just traced, and she moaned his name, shifting underneath him. Her fingers dug into his scalp as she carded them through his hair, but she didn't tug his head up towards her. He took that as permission to continue.

As he moved back up her stomach, his thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts, rubbing small circles just the way he knew she liked. Mouth still busy, he moved his thumbs closer to the center, still rubbing. He knew this bra. Right at the center should be...ah, he flicked the little gold clasp he knew was there in triumph. Sliding his hands under each lacy cup, he pushed them to the side while getting handfuls of soft, cushiony flesh. Usagi squirmed again, fingers raking his scalp, tugging at his hair this time. He smiled against her stomach and pressed kisses up her abdomen.

"Mamo-chan." There was so much need in her plea that it took his breath away. He couldn't even think of doing anything other than giving in to her every whim. Thankfully, he knew exactly what she wanted.

The second his lips clamped around one rosy pink nipple, her body almost arched completely off the bed. He suckled once, twice, and then scraped his teeth along the sensitive tip as he released it. She gasped and moaned again. He repeated that treatment for her other nipple, always eager to give equal attention. Meanwhile, his hands slid back down her sides, thumbs hooking under the lacy waistband. When he released the second nipple, wet and shining now as its twin, Usagi lifted her hips eagerly, all but begging him to slide her panties over the sweet curve of her ass and down her legs. So he did.

Mamoru took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Usagi, spread out on his bed, golden hair flaring to either side in silky pools, blue eyes full of love and lust for him. Her hands reached for him, and he allowed her to pull him back down to her for a long, heated kiss. One hand ran down her side and along her thigh, teasing strokes that made her writhe when he hit particularly tender spots. His hand worked inward as his tongue explored her lips and then slid along hers in a dance older than time itself, one they knew well from two lifetimes now. His fingers finally found the soft curls at the apex of her thighs, and she twisted towards him, thrusting her hips up to meet his hand.

"Please!" Usagi moaned into his mouth. He pulled away just to lean closer, his lips against the shell of her ear.

"What do you want, Usako?" he teased her, knowing at this point she was rarely able to string words together.

"Touch!" The rest of what might have been words ended in another moan when his fingers pushed further in, separating curls and slick flesh, rubbing circles when he found her clit.

He applied the pressure he knew she craved even as her hips bucked against him, round flesh grinding against the erection straining his pants. This was about her, so he ignored that as best he could. Instead, he watched her face as she panted and mewled beneath his touch, adding one and then two more fingers to her slow, sweet torment. Her lips, swollen from his kisses, parted, tongue darting out to wet them every few seconds in the most tempting way; her eyes, glazed yet gazing up at him through thick lashes. She was the most erotic creature ever born.

Her breathing grew more labored as he picked up his pace, allowing his fingers to rub along her clit, dipping just into her vagina, and then back up again, over and over. Then he twisted them, something he'd discovered was almost enough to send her over the edge by itself. Once, twice, rub, and then twist again. Finally, he watched as she almost screamed his name, her hands fisted in the blanket underneath her. Her hips bucked fully off the bed and the muscles of her vagina gripped his fingers rhythmically before she collapsed back onto the bed, her head lolling to the side so that her eyes could find his.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as he withdrew his hand slowly, rubbing circles on her stomach now.

"Mmmm."

Mamoru smiled at her typical response, a smile she returned in full force. Then her eyes widened.

"Mamo-chan, not fair!" she said, hands on his shoulders.

"What's not fair?"

"I had all the fun." Now she was up to a full sentence. That was promising.

"Did you? I thought it was pretty fun, too," he told her, eyes traveling up and down her body several times.

"I can tell." Usagi wiggled against him, her hip pressing against his erection once more. One that seemed to grow even more now that she was doing that.

She sat up, pushing him onto his back in the process. One of her hands ran over his stomach, causing him to groan.

"We don't have to, you know. This was about you."

"Well, I want more. Are you going to deny me that?" Her blue eyes danced with a teasing light above him, and then her lips found his again and he forgot whatever protests he'd ridiculously considered making.

As their kiss deepened, he felt her hand travel down his stomach to fumble with his belt, much more difficult to undo one-handed than her bra had been. But she managed. Even as her teeth nipped his bottom lip, he heard the jingle of the loose buckle. Within moments she had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and her fingers slid into his boxers to wrap around his erect cock. It was Mamoru's turn to groan as her grip firmed around him and she began to rub up and down.

That wasn't enough for her, though. It never was, and he was incredibly grateful, if he was being honest. Her hand left him only to start tugging at his pants. Their kiss broke long enough to push down his pants and boxers, leaving him with just his open shirt. Neither of them bothered to remove that, too focused on what came next.

Still laying on his back, he watched Usagi swing a leg over him. Her hand found his cock again, and she grinned down at him as she rubbed the tip. He knew it was his turn to squirm and gave in to it fully since she never tortured him this way too long. And he was right. Soon she raised up over him so that the tip of his cock was at her entrance, and then she sank down on him, inch by slow inch, engulfing him in wet heat. His hands found her hips, sinking into the soft flesh there, as she began to ride him.

Up and down, she moved over him as he thrust up into her, their bodies in perfect sync due to long practice and their close bond, heightened by touch. Mamoru watched her breasts swinging and bouncing over him, and at one point he reared up so that he could capture one pink nipple, sucking and licking it while her movements grew more erratic. She slowed so that they could match pace again while he continued to kiss and lick her breasts, one after the other. Then she swirled her hips in a circle and he dropped back to the mattress with a low growl. Her grin when he looked up at her told him she knew exactly what she had just done, even if her pink cheeks and pants said she was as close to losing control as he was.

Two more swirls of her hips later and he came completely undone, the waves of his orgasm crashing over him with surprising intensity. He throbbed inside her still when her hand snaked between them and she began to rub herself. Too weak to help, he watched her come undone on top of him, finally toppling onto his chest with a moan as the muscles of her vagina clenched him in her own climax.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, hands smoothing over her back in lazy circles as they lay there. Distantly, he realized that even the rain had stopped, and he hadn't seen lightning or heard thunder in...he wasn't sure how long, to be honest. But with Usagi still on top of and wrapped around him, he couldn't bring himself to care very much.

Eventually he found the energy to gently push her off of him. She slid bonelessly to the side, a dazed and satisfied expression on her face, the kind he loved seeing. Without a word he got up and found the third towel, the one he hadn't had a chance to use to dry himself off earlier. He cleaned himself and Usagi as best he could, with her protesting a little at having to move at all. Then he slid on a pair of pajama pants, moved Usagi further up the bed and pulled the blanket over her, and then went back out into the main part of the apartment.

Minutes later he came back to the bedroom, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a brush in the other. He came around to Usagi's side of the bed and set the mug down on the nightstand before nudging her from her half-asleep state. She sat up, hair now in complete disarray, blanket falling to expose her breasts, and stared at him.

"I brought your chocolate, Usako. You should drink it, and put on clothes so you'll be warm."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate. "You're the best, Mamo-chan!" she squealed, greedy hands reaching for the mug.

He chuckled and went to the chair on the other side of the room. He gathered up the clothes he'd set out for her earlier and brought them to her. As she took sips of the sweet drink, she let him help her into the shirt. Then she slid on her own underwear and leggings between more sips, while he gathered up her wet clothes and towels from the floor and put them into the hamper next to his dresser.

"Thank you."

Mamoru looked up to find Usagi looking at him over her mug, her eyes soft and sweet. He ducked his head, blushing. Did she realize that he'd started all of this as a means to distract her? Probably. Did he care? Not really, he supposed.

"You're welcome."

Neither of them elaborated. Instead, he joined her back in the bed, brush in hand again, and began to untangle her still-damp hair. He loved that she let him take down her buns, that he was one of the few people to see her like this, a cascade of gold down her back instead of her signature hairstyle. The knots unwound fairly easily from the silk mass, and then he was brushing for comfort, hers and his, while she chattered to him about her shopping trip and they settled into the normalcy of a night together, the storm a fading echo in the distance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
